


Anniversary

by Leni



Series: Makes Three [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Castle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Belle walked closer, a woman sure of her welcome, and threaded her arms around his waist. "I've come to kidnap you," she announced.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LillyanKayl. Prompt: garden

Rumpelstiltskin had heard her steps up the stairs, but he still kept his back to the door. If he didn't turn around, he wouldn't see her; and if he didn't see her, he wouldn't be distracted yet again. "Busy, dearie," he warned before she'd come more than two steps into his laboratory. "Have a potion to deliver early in the morning, you see."

A few months ago she would have stood her ground obstinately, asking whether he wanted a last cup of tea before she went to bed. Before that, she would have given a frustrated little huff, and stalked away.

Now she walked closer, a woman sure of her welcome, and threaded her arms around his waist. "I've come to kidnap you," she announced.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled, tilting upwards the dropper he'd been using to measure one of the more volatile ingredients. The difference between a tonic and an explosive, he could measure to the inch. The ways of the woman who had accepted him in her bed and was now pressing sweetly against his back required infinitely more careful handling. "You have our lines mixed up," he said, and laughed quietly when he felt her shrug. Of course Belle didn't care about the roles they were meant to play. She had been born a lady, and willingly walked into her post as the Dark One's maid; she had been meant to raise royal heirs, but had welcomed a baby boy of unknown blood into her heart.

She had been supposed to despise him, and instead...

"Will you come peacefully?" she asked, putting her hands on his hips to help her balance as she rose to her tiptoes, mouth brushing the shell of his ear. "I'll make it worth your while."

He mentally celebrated having dispensed with his coat hours before, as Belle seemed content to brush his hair aside and leave a trail of kisses down the skin at the back of his head until she reached his neck. He felt her breath stir the little hairs at his nape, and shivered in pleasure. "I do have work to finish, sweetheart," he told her anyway, forcing his mind into focus.

Belle gave a small sigh. "I guess I can wait."

But there was no sign that she meant to unglue herself from around him.

"Belle...."

Her hands met around his waist in response. "Is it really important?"

"It will seem so, yes," he said truthfully.

"And they're expecting you?"

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, proud that she was learning to ask the right questions. "Of course not."

Belle gave a little laugh at that. "Ah, so you'll happen to be at the right place, at the right time."

"I do love a grand entrance," he admitted cheerfully.

She said nothing for a moment, and he took the opportunity to stir the viscous content of one of the beakers, nodding in satisfaction at the fumes arising from it. In truth it wasn't a life-or-death matter, but his instinct said he would get an interesting price for his help. He had kept an eye on the court of Midas for too many years to drop the habit now. The news that Princess Abigail was increasing was told in whispers still, but Rumpelstiltskin had stolen a look at the happy couple and surmised that it was the truth. What would Midas do, for a chance to touch his first grandchild, even if only for a few minutes?

It should prove an interesting interview, where the two men for whom gold meant nothing agreed on a price. Rumpelstiltskin almost trilled at the idea, already savoring the play of offers and counteroffers that would take place, the many favors he could wring from the old king, and how to word them so they'd still be useful when they crossed to the Land without Magic.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he said, allowing the note of regret to thread into the words. "But I have to do this."

"I'm sorry, too," Belle said quietly, leaning her cheek against his shoulder. "Matthew's nightmares finally seem to be at an end, and it's the first time in days I've felt confident that he won't be climbing into my bed in the middle of the night."

Rumpelstiltskin made a show of rubbing his chest. "He kicks like a mule, that boy."

Belle nodded. "He'd have us black and blue in another week," she agreed. "Which is why I thought his return to the nursery was worth a little celebration."

"Tomorrow, I promise."

"But the moon is full, and the night is warm. How long has it been since we took a stroll in the garden?"

Rumpelstiltskin smirked, but held onto his laughter in case it wasn't an euphemism. "You'd kidnap the Dark One for squiring duties?"

"I'd enjoy my lover's company," she parried back, lowering her voice, "and I'd happily walk at his side until we reached the blanket I've laid down under the stars."

Rumpelstiltskin blinked, his imagination already flying away from him. Most days he could barely believe that she enjoyed his company, that she welcomed his presence both as friend and bed partner. There were moments, when the castle was quiet or when he was alone on a trip, when he wondered whether his imagination had conjured the memory of Belle nestled next to him, of the weight of her body, or the sound of her voice as she said that she loved him.

Then she would seek him out, and she became as real as she was unstoppable.

True to her character, as soon as she sensed his momentary weakness, Belle's hands loosened around him and, before he could decide whether he wanted to protest or thank her for her understanding, she had slipped to his front, squeezing herself between him and his worktable. 

"You stand between a wizard and his magic, my darling," he tutted, aware that his lips wanted to curve into a smile anyway. Midas had waited decades. A few more hours wouldn't make a difference.

Belle's eyes brightened, responding to his unsaid capitulation. "I stand where I belong," she said, pointedly searching for his wrists and placing his hands at her waist, uncaring of the sharp, black nails that made an ugly contrast against the blue fabric of her dress. He made to curl them in, to spare them both the proof of how unmatched they were, but she raised her gaze to meet his, staring at him in silent challenge.

She stood where she belonged, she had said. His hands relaxed again.

As if he'd be fool enough to deny her claim.

"Of course, my darling." 

Rumpelstiltskin allowed himself that smile, already bending his head to kiss her. She didn't flinch when he summoned his magic around them, ready to take them away from his tower and to the spot in his grounds he knew Belle favored.

Indeed, there was a thick blanket waiting for them.

And next to it, a bottle of wine and two small glasses.

Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes at that detail. "Have I forgotten something?"

Belle laughed at the touch of male anxiety. "Actually, yes." And when his eyes widened, she shook her head and took his hands in hers reassuringly. "But it means more that you left your work for me anyway."

 

The End  
05/10/16


End file.
